


Are Those Our Daughter's Barbie Dolls?

by QueenThayet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fever Dream, Fluff and Crack, Ken dolls, M/M, Playing with Barbies, Specificity darling, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds Eames putting Ken dolls in ::cough:: inappropriate positions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are Those Our Daughter's Barbie Dolls?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marourin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/gifts), [isidore13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isidore13/gifts).



> I had a weird dream last night where I had figured out something to write for one of my kink bingo squares. It involved Eames trying to position Ken dolls into pornographic positions. I posted about it in the inception chat and was encouraged by Marouin and Isidore13 to write it for the Fever Dream square. I really have no idea what's going on here. My brain is a weird place. Arthur's is too, apparently.

Arthur wasn’t exactly sure what he was seeing. Eames was on the floor, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration.

“Buggering fuck fuck shit” Eames swore under his breath.

“Eames, are those our daughter’s Barbie dolls?” Arthur asked, in tone that suggested he already knew the answer and didn’t like it.

“No, they are our daughter’s Ken dolls,” Eames responded cheekily. Arthur glared at him in response.

“You always ask for specificity, darling,” Eames continued, grinning up at his husband.

“What are you doing to our daughter’s Ken dolls, Mr. Eames?” Arthur said, his tone and eyes stormy.

“I’m trying to make Malibu Ken eat out Ballet Dancer Ken” Eames responded, concentrating on positioning the dolls again.

“Why, exactly, are you doing that?” Arthur asked.

“Because then Malibu Ken is going to fuck Ballet Dancer Ken.” Eames looked up, surprised at the anger in Arthur’s eyes. “Do you think that’s too stereotypical, darling? It just seemed a bit easier, given Ballet Dancer Ken’s extra joints. But if you want Ballet Dancer Ken to top, I could probably figure that out.”

Arthur stared at Eames in disbelief, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Darling, is something wrong, do you have a headache?”

“Eames, why the fuck are you putting our daughter’s dolls in pornographic positions?”

“Because it’s fun, darling! I was going to position them and then take some pictures.”

“What were you going to do with those pictures?” Arthur asked, curious despite himself.

“Put them in your notebooks to distract you at work!” Eames answered promptly.

“What? Why? Why pornographic doll pictures?” Arthur sputtered.

“Because we are the dolls,” Eames responded. And then promptly turned into a zebra.

Arthur sat up in bed. “What the fuck!” he exclaimed. Eames rolled over next to him. “What is it, darling?”

“I just had a dream. And it was the weirdest fucking dream.”

“Ooh, you’re having real dreams again?” Eames asked, excitedly. “I wonder if I’ll start having them soon. We’ve been off Somnacin the same amount of time. Tell me about your dream, pet.”

“We had a daughter. And you were putting her Ken dolls into pornographic positions. And then you turned into a zebra.”

“It’s pronounced ‘zehbrah,’ darling.” 

“Shut up.” Arthur hit Eames with a pillow.

“But I want to hear more about these pornographic positions.” Eames pouted.

“Go back to sleep, Mr. Eames.”


End file.
